


Makeover

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of phone call. Randy has the same thought about who Gale looks like (summer of '09) as I did, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

[](http://wouldbedorothy.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/340/16877) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/wouldbedorothy/pic/0000z3rz/)

 

"I'm looking at pictures of you right now."

"What a pervy way to say hello, Rand. What am I wearing?"

"Yes, about that… You know they already cast the next Doctor Who, right?"

"I love that you know that, fanboy."

"Shut up… You look really good, by the way."

"Eh. Thanks."

"So is this some kind of mid-life crisis manifesting itself as a super hot makeover?"

"I just got a fucking haircut!"

"And you've always been hot."

"…I can't be Doctor Who?"

"'Fraid not."

"Damn. I was kinda hoping you'd be my companion."

"One does not preclude the other, Gale."


End file.
